


Dalton Double Deal

by napsugar



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Couch Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsugar/pseuds/napsugar
Summary: Santana returns Dalton to face off against Sebastian after he pulls another stunt against the New Directions. Determined to defend her team's good name, Santana strikes a deal with him but ends up giving - and getting - more than she signed up for.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Wes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Dalton Double Deal

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: the fic includes an NSFW gif.

Chances are, there's no name under the sun Santana hasn’t called the New Directions. Between the 14 of them, she’s gone through her entire vocabulary in two languages to come up with various ways to demean the team. That’s just her right and, frankly, her duty as the resident bitch of McKinley. They’re complete losers but they’re _her_ losers. She needs to put them in their place every now and then.

It doesn’t mean some private school jerk has the right to tear into them.

Sebastian Smythe - god, even his name is fucking pretentious - made it personal the moment he came after one of her own. The moment he came after all of them? It was as good as a point of no return in Santana’s eyes.

It wasn’t enough for him to almost blind Blaine or slushie her - how fucking dare he, honestly. He had to go on and frame the whole club with some bullshit claims of cheating. It wasn’t true, of course, but it could very well cost them their place at Regionals so they weren’t going to risk it. Sebastian and the Warblers needed to be taken down and Santana was just the woman for the job.

Kurt and Blaine tried to talk her out of it but they don’t get how badly she needs this. As for the football players, all offered to come along to Dalton but Santana knows just how to deal with the little roach and it’s not through brute force. No, guys like Sebastian know everything has a cost and Santana's just about ready to put a price tag on getting rid of him for good.

So that’s how she ended up right in the lair of the Warblers, facing off against Sebastian and his infuriating smirk. Of course, Santana knew full well it won't be as easy as showing up and demanding he hands all the "evidence" over. Last time she went up against him, it ended with the cold shock of a slushie in her face so she's not about to repeat that. It’s just the two of them staring each other down, each waiting for the other to break.

“Are you planning on staying long? Because you’re kind of stinking up the place with your public school smell.”

Santana crosses her arms, unamused by Sebastian's lame comment. “Your creepy casting couch room reeks of a retirement home anyway. I won’t be long, I told you what I need. Hand over whatever this fake ‘evidence’ you have and promise you’ll lay off the New Directions.”

He has the audacity to laugh in her face. “Please, Shaqueera, we both know that’s not gonna happen. So, out with it, why are you really here? Tired of your girlfriend’s dildos and craving the real deal?”

Santana isn’t surprised by his forwardness. She knows full well that Sebastian was just as taken aback by the tension of their "Smooth Criminal" duet. They've been dancing around each other for weeks, coming up with increasingly elaborate ways to get the upper hand during an encounter at Lima Beans or a New Directions-Warblers face-off.

That was her only solace, really, that the arrogant prick was just as frustrated as she was. Maybe at first, it was easy to brush off her immense desire to beat him. He was an entitled jerk and Santana was protective of her own, simple as that. But after a particularly vivid dream about Sebastian, she couldn't deny it any longer: what they had was sexual tension like she's never experienced. She came to this frustrating conclusion after she woke from her dream and got herself off to thoughts of him, Brittany fast asleep next to her.

"If I was looking for the 'real deal' I sure as hell wouldn't have come here," Santana bites back. "Can you even get it up without having a dick in your face or up your ass?"

Sebastian's face twitches the slightest bit and it's the only indication he gives of his annoyance. Gay jokes are a low blow and Santana knows it. The truth is, they're a lesbian and a gay man wanting to tear each other's clothes off so she figures there's no harm in making fun of the situation.

Okay, so she might have had ulterior motives when she volunteered to be the knight in shining armor who'll defend the New Directions' honor.

"You're one to talk, I've heard all kinds of interesting stories about your time at McKinley before you pledged yourself to pussy."

They've begun circling the small table in the middle, staring each other down. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Oh, is that right?" he snickers. "So you're not the same Lopez who blew the whole football team after their only win last year? Funny, must have been that other cheerleader."

Fine. Some stories were true.

"Your point?" Santana challenges. "Or are you just jealous? If you want a go at the Titans, I'm sure that can be arranged."

Sebastian's leer never falters. He stops their slow dance around the table when he gets to the couch and drops down on it, draping his arm over the back.

"Pass. I am, however, growing curious if you're any good at sucking cock. You should be, after all the practice you've had."

Santana walks around to stand in front of him. She's had enough of this foreplay so she straddles his lap. Sebastian holds her gaze as she locks her arms around his neck and leans in, her face dangerously close to his.

"My mouth is fucking amazing, thanks for asking."

She counts it as a victory when it's Sebastian who closes the distance between them and grabs the back of her head, smashing their lips together. He's rough and demanding, his tongue invading her mouth without hesitation. His other hand grabs her waist and pulls her closer. So close, in fact, that Santana can feel his hard member poking into her thigh from under his pants. She gasps into the kiss and regrets it immediately when Sebastian pulls back and sneers at her.

“How about this,” he says. “I’ll give you everything we have on your little glee club and lay off, on one condition.”

His thumb grazes her bottom lip and wipes at their combined saliva. Santana almost sucks on it instinctively but holds herself back.

“I get to cum in that dirty mouth of yours.”

Santana blinks at him, once, twice, before throwing her head back in laughter. “Really, is that it? You just want a blowjob?”

Sebastian’s dark gaze is still on her. “If you want more, _that can be arranged_.”

“BJ's fine,” she scoffs. “I’m just surprised you can’t get one of your Warbler buddies to suck you off. What, all of them are suddenly tired of cock?”

“Oh, trust me, plenty of others want a taste. I’ve just really been looking forward to stuffing a cock in that mouth of yours. Figured that’s the only way to get you to shut up.”

Santana rolls her eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. Fine, I’ll do it. But I need you to swear on your stupid school or something that after that, you’re gone from our lives for good.”

Sebastian makes a point of putting a hand on his heart and dramatically proclaiming: “I swear, a deal’s a deal.”

She eyes him suspiciously but shrugs anyway. “Fine, whatever. Let’s get this over with.” She doesn't want to seem too eager, even if they're both fully aware that this is a mutually beneficial deal. They can both satiate whatever this weird need is that they have for each other and move on.

Santana’s about to slide off his lap and onto her knees but Sebastian grabs her waist.

“Hey, wait a second. What’s the hurry, Lopez?”

Sebastian lifts his hand to unbutton the blouse she's wearing, throwing it away along with her bra.

“What, you’re suddenly into tits, too?” she taunts him just as her clothes disappear and Sebastian is staring at her bare chest.

He doesn’t answer; instead, he takes a nipple into his mouth and starts sucking. Santana gasps and, against her better judgement, throws her head back at the sudden pleasure. Sebastian holds her steady with one hand as the other travels down and under her skirt. Santana’s small whimpers turn into a lustful moan when his fingers start circling around her clit.

“You’re throwing an awful lot of gay jokes around and yet you’re the one trying to tell me you’re a lesbian?” he says as he detaches from her nipple. “What kind of lesbian gets soaking wet at the mention of sucking dick?”

Santana would try to deny it but Sebastian’s fingers are pressing against the proof. Her panties are soaked through and they both know it. He returns his attention to her breast and Santana’s hands find their way to his hair, ruffling it while he’s busy digging into her folds through her panties.

Just as she starts grinding her hips against him, the bastard stops and lifts her up, turning them around in one swell swoop. She’s suddenly the one sitting on the couch, flustered and half-naked. Sebastian grabs at the hem of her skirt and yanks it down, along with her panties.

“You won’t be needing these,” he declares.

“How come I’m the one getting naked when you're the one after a blowjob?” Santana questions. She's now completely naked with a fully clothed Sebastian standing in front of her.

“Just because you’re insufferable doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the view,” Sebastian shrugs. He's looking at her with hunger in his eyes and, for a second, Santana thinks he’s either going to finger her for real or get down and eat her out.

Instead, he undoes his tie and grabs her wrists, binding them together with the silky fabric.

“The fuck you think you're doing?” she shrieks and tries, admittedly a little half-heartedly, to fight him off. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I thought I’d make it more interesting,” he explains as he tightens the fabric. Santana tries to pull at it and finds that her wrists are firmly bound together by the blue and red tie. “You seem like the kind of little slut who’d let her hands do most of the work and that’s not what I’m looking for. I want to put that mouth of yours to work, Lopez.”

Part of Santana wants to get up and call it off because they’ve barely started and he’s already switching up the rules. But then there’s the part of her that’s really fucking turned on by this new turn of events and feels the heat between her legs get worse. God, at this point she kind of hopes it turns into more than a BJ. She's more sure than ever that the only way she can leave this stupid game of theirs behind is by having him fuck her.

“Ugh, fine,” she groans. “Go on then, whip it out.”

“Eager, I like it,” Sebastian scoffs.

He unzips his pants and lets his cock spring free but he doesn’t make any moves to undress. Santana figures that’s how the bastard likes it: her completely naked and him almost fully dressed, except for his dick popping out.

And what a dick it is. Santana’s cheeks heat up just as her mouth waters and she mentally kicks herself for actually wanting this to happen. She loves pussy, she really does, but it’s been a while since she’s had a real cock and Sebastian’s for sure the real deal. She’s more than a little annoyed by the fact that he’s _huge_ \- she was hoping he was compensating with all his big talk and infuriating attitude. But no, the guy clearly has something to brag about. He's rock hard with precum already covering his tip.

His grimace returns when he sees how in awe she is. “Like what you see, huh? Wait until you’re gagging on it.”

God, what a miserable dick. Santana thought what she had with Puck was mostly hate sex but that’s nothing compared to what she feels about Sebastian right now. She wants to punch him so bad but not as much as she wants him to stick that cock in her.

She’s about to go for it and lean forward when Sebastian pushes her back with a hand on her shoulder.

“I can see you’re hungry but not quite yet. Go around the couch and bend over.”

She raises an eyebrow.

"Go on then, what are you waiting for? This cock isn't gonna suck itself."

Santana groans at him but stands up to go around the couch anyway. She bends down and puts her bound hands where she was sitting just a moment ago. She feels strangely exposed like this, with her bare pussy and ass facing the rest of the Warbler common room.

“That’s more like it,” he says and walks closer so his dick is right in her face. “Now be a good little slut and get to work.”

Santana hates that he was right, she does like to use her hands. Not that she doesn’t know how to give a killer blowjob but, in her experience, guys love a little hands-on action before she starts actually sucking them off. But fine, if Sebastian wants to miss out on that she’ll just get right to it.

It’s awkward, at first. She leans on her hands and cranes to lick at his balls and the base of his cock. It’s all worth it for the groan he lets out and it spurs Santana on to suck at his length as much as she can before backing up and getting to the tip. Her tongue circles around his slit before she starts taking him into her mouth.

She bops forward with every move as she takes more and more of his thick cock. She already knows that her jaw is in for a ride but she widens as much as possible to swallow him. Just as she gets to taking almost all of dick in her mouth, Sebastian grunts and grabs the back of her head.

Santana figured he’d want to take control eventually so she’s not surprised when he starts thrusting into her. He’s enormous but she’s had much practice over the years so she can make it work.

She's only thrown off the rhythm when Sebastian leans forward and she feels his free hand on her ass. Santana chokes around him when his fingers make their way down and start rubbing at her clit. He doesn't spend much time there before his fingers slide across her wet folds and into dive her tight cunt. She lets out a muffled yelp when his two fingers begin thrusting into her: every time he slides her off his cock, his fingers are pushed deeper into her.

It’s such a weird position and she feels almost trapped by him, impaled on his dick on one front and getting fucked by fingers on the other. So much of her weight is on her hands now that she fears if she were to lift them, she would tumble right into him. So instead, Santana lets Sebastian use her like this, his cock shoving itself into her throat and his fingers stretching her tight cunt. It feels embarrassingly good and her cheeks heat up the thought, though it's nothing compared to the aching warmth of her pussy.

“You like that, huh?” Sebastian says after what feels like forever spent doing this back and forth. “Cock in your mouth, fingers in your cunt?”

Santana can’t do anything but moan around his dick, the sound dampened as he pushes deeper into her throat.

“Fuck, you’re so tight down there,” he huffs and the next time his fingers dig into her he adds a third. “You need a good stretching, don’t you?”

After a few more thrusts Sebastian removes his fingers and moves out of her mouth, grabbing her hair to tilt her head. So many thoughts rush through Santana’s head: the way his dick looks covered in her saliva, the way her jaw started aching and needed this chance to relax. But most of all, the way her pussy is desperately clenching around nothing, missing his fingers. The way Sebastian’s irritating smirk is mocking her, his light eyes clouded by lust and boring into hers.

“Isn’t that right, Lopez? You want you pussy fucked?”

When Santana doesn’t answer his hold on her hair tightens and she hisses at the pain. She's forced to look up at him.

“I asked you a question, you little slut. Though I guess you don’t have to answer,” Sebastian lifts his hand so they can both see the fingers that were just inside of her. They’re glistening, covered in Santana’s wetness. “Your body already told me how much you want this.”

Santana wants more than anything to have a good comeback to that but she can’t deny the burning need she feels between her legs. She even tries moving forward and grinding into the couch but Sebastian stops her when he sees what she’s doing. The bastard has the cheek to laugh at her.

“We’ll see what we can do about filling your pussy. Until then, you really should finish this blowjob if you want those files.”

With that, he guides his dick back into her mouth and starts fucking her face once again. Santana isn’t sure how long it goes on, too busy with how badly she needs something to fill up her cunt and the way Sebastian feels as he hits the back of her throat. She briefly fantasizes about Brittany’s fingers giving her release until, when Sebastian pushes her off, she feels something press into her on the other side of the couch. It’s most definitely not Sebastian’s fingers, nor Brittany's.

She closed her eyes during her fantasy but they snap open when, once again, she definitely feels being pushed into something. Sebastian laughs at her reaction and thrusts twice more before backing out again. Santana is sure now, she’s not crazy: the tip of someone’s cock is lining up at her entrance.

“What the hell,” she pants, now that her mouth is free. She’s about to try and turn her head when Sebastian’s hand in her hair stops her.

“Now now, don’t wanna ruin the surprise, do you?”

Just as he speaks, Santana feels the cock at her pussy slide down and collect her juices. It teases her clit and goes up to her entrance, pushing in ever so slightly before coming back down again.

“Fuck,” she moans. “Who the fuck is that, Twink?”

She’s a whimpering mess, trapped between a cock in her face that belongs to the world’s most pretentious asshole and a cock lining up at her cunt, belonging to god only knows who. Santana is only more turned on by the situation she landed herself in and she craves both cocks, wants them inside of her. That need makes her feel so dirty but it only adds to her desire.

“A friend,” Sebastian answers. “Someone who knows how to treat good little cocksluts like yourself. Someone who’s ready to give you a good pounding you’ve been missing, if only you ask him nicely.”

This “friend” of his continues teasing her and it’s driving Santana _insane_ , to the point that she goes against the rational part of her brain and screams out: “Yes! Fuck, yes please, just fuck me!”

Just like that, the mystery cock pushes into her and Santana cries out in pleasure. He’s big, bigger than anything else she’s taken in a long while but he fills her up so well. Just as he moves out, Sebastian is back in her mouth. When he backs out, the dick pushes into her cunt again and so begins the intense experience of taking two cocks.

Santana moans and whimpers around Sebastian with every push of the stranger. He hits all the right spots deep within her and when his hand finds her clit, she knows she won’t last long. Her screams are muffled by Sebastian dick and her orgasm comes with not one but two cocks fucking her through it.

She trembles between them as they keep sliding her from one cock to the other. They only still when her cunt stops violently convulsing around the stranger. Sebastian slips out first, looking at her in awe as the other cock is still throbbing inside of her, hugged tightly by her sensitive walls.

“How did that feel, huh? Was it good to come around a real cock for once?”

Santana looks up at Sebastian and throws him what she intends to be an icy glare instead of answering. She doesn’t know how it comes across but from the self-congratulatory look on his face, he’s not too shaken.

“Come on, Wes, let’s switch it up. I wanna have a go at that tight little lesbian cunt.”

The stranger - _Wes_ \- pulls out of her and Santana bites down on her lip to prevent the pathetic whimper that would have escaped otherwise. Sebastian disappears from her field of view and another enters. She looks up at him and recognizes him as one of the many Warblers who are always just lurking around, letting Sebastian take the lead. So this is Wes, apparently. He’s wearing the same Dalton uniform and a smug grin on his face, though his features are softer than Sebastian’s. Santana has no idea why it’s him, of all of the private school idiots that Sebastian decided to invite but she’s not complaining. If anything, she's just blaming herself for not having noticed him enter the room, too busy being horny as her face was getting fucked.

He’s well hung, too, which is a strange observation to have _after_ she’s already had his dick in her. Well, first time for everything, Santana thinks. Now she can say that she felt a dick before she even saw it. Hell, she came around this cock before she even knew the guy’s name. It makes her feel filthy in the best ways. She’s eying Wes’s cock hungrily, ready to lick her own juices off of him.

“Nice to officially meet you,” Wes winks at her before guiding his cock to her mouth. As she’s about to swallow him, Sebastian lines up at her entrance and pushes in without hesitation. Santana cries out around Wes’s cock, incredibly glad that she had him stretch her out before taking Sebastian. Wes is only slightly smaller than the other boy but he was just the right amount of warmup so Sebastian doesn’t feel too huge filling up her cunt. It’s also easier to take Wes into her mouth, her jaw straining less as she’s sucking him off.

She knows the boys won’t last long, there’s a primal urgency to their thrusts and it feels even rougher than when the positions were switched. Wes tastes amazing and Sebastian, oh that fucking jackass. Santana has known ever since “Smooth Criminal” that it would be fucking incredible to have him pound into her, stretch her out until she sees stars.

She’s getting close when she hears Wes shout as he comes into her mouth. He empties himself into her before pulling out and admiring the way there’s cum dripping down her chin. Santana swallows instinctively and realizes she’s missed the taste of a heavy load.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Wes groans and takes a step back.

Santana looks up at him but before she can say anything, Sebastian leans forward to wipe the cum off her face. He’s still rock hard and buried deep within her and even the slightest movement turns Santana into a moaning mess, eager for that second release.

He pushes down on her back until her hands give out and she’s folded over the back of the couch, pressed into it under him. “Get ready for a whole new load, Lopez.”

Finally, he starts moving in and out of her again and Santana delights in the way she’s clenching around him. Then, the hand that wiped at her mouth is spreading her cheeks and pressing into her other hole.

“Sebastian!” she yells at him, trying and failing to turn back and look at him. His hand is pushing her down and he's fucking her into the couch relentlessly.

“Relax, just relax.”

Santana wants to snap at him, maybe yell about how he should get back to his Warbler buddies if he wants to poke around in someone’s ass, but then his thumb is pushing in and all she can manage is guttural moan.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never taken it up the ass before,” he teases as he pushes his thumb in deeper, her puckered hole giving way to him. “I know sluts like you like to be full. Well, take it then. We can't have only one of your holes getting fucked.”

Soon he has his thumb hooked in her asshole and it feels too much, at first, but he’s right: Santana has had Puck in her ass, a thumb is nothing. But it’s been so long she’s almost forgotten the feeling, almost forgotten how much she _likes_ it. She can’t deny the fact that the combination of Sebastian’s fat cock slamming into her and his finger gripping into her ass is driving her closer and closer to her orgasm.

By the time Sebastian curses and screams about coming, Santana herself is seeing those much thought-about stars and coming for the second time. She quivers around him just as he shoots hot spurts of cum into her snatch, filling her up. Fuck, if taking a load in her mouth felt right this is fucking paradise to Santana. Sebastian jerks into her some more to make sure he emptied every last drop. When he pulls out, he slides his thumb in and out of her ass a few more times before removing that, too.

Santana is only vaguely aware of the boys talking and switching places once again as she comes down from her orgasm. She feels Sebastian’s sticky cum dripping out of her pussy and down her legs and she groans into the couch. It’s been so long since she’s been fucked like this, since she's had the warm feeling of jizz oozing out.

“Fuck, man, why do I get your sloppy seconds again?”

She hears Wes complain. Santana is only just realizing that Wes must have found what just transpired as hot as she did because when she glances back, he’s standing behind her with an almost completely hard dick in hand.

“I started prepping her ass for you, didn’t I?” Sebastian asks. “I’m sure you can manage the rest, dude.”

Santana’s eyes widen just as Sebastian kneels down beside her and takes her chin in hand. His hold is surprisingly gentle, unlike how he’s been all afternoon. “What do you say, Santana? You think you can take a cock up your ass?”

She grunts when she feels Wes push his finger into her asshole, meeting less resistance than Sebastian did but it’s still not exactly a comfortable fit.

Wes must notice, too, because he applies some lube to her hole and his fingers. She has no idea why Dalton would have lube in their common room but Santana’s not about to question it when the cool liquid makes it so much easier for her to take one and then two of his fingers.

Sebastian’s eyes never leave her, either looking at the way Wes’s fingers disappear into her ass or the concertation on her face as she tries to relax into the touch.

“What is it gonna be, then?” Sebastian asks her again. “You’re gonna be a good cockslut and offer Wes another hole?”

Wes is pumping his fingers into her now and Santana is once again reduced to a moaning wreck on this cursed couch. She feels how the fingers are stretching her out but it’s so good and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want more. For her ass to experience the same feeling of a hot load shooting into her.

“Yes,” she pants. “Yes, I need a cock in my ass.”

“That's what I thought,” Sebastian smiles and turns to Wes. “You heard her. Give the slut what she wants, fill that ass.”

Wes withdraws his fingers but they’re soon replaced by the tip of his cock pushing into her gaping hole. He lubed his length up too, thank fuck, so he slips in relatively easily. As he pushes deeper into Santana, though, she feels that familiar burning feeling she so often did when she first started doing anal.

She hisses and tells Wes to go slow. He does, waiting for her to relax until he continues. At some point, Sebastian starts stroking her hair, not grabbing at it like he previously did. Santana just adds it to the list of things she didn’t expect from this Dalton visit of hers. It’s right up there with “take random Warbler cock up the ass”.

After Wes has pushed fully into her and moved in and out a few times, pleasure starts outweighing the pain. Wanton moans escape her lips when he starts thrusting into her in earnest and her pussy clenches around thin air.

Santana, for the umpteenth time since she bent over this couch, doesn’t know exactly how much time passes. All she knows is that, at some point, Sebastian tells Wes to stop. She whimpers when he pulls out and barely knows what’s going on when she’s hauled over so she’s back on Sebastian’s side of the couch. At this point, her body might as well be a ragdoll, ready to be used in whatever way the two Dalton boys see fit.

Sebastian sits down, same place he was when this stupid deal was struck and Santana thought this would only be a quick blowjob. Now here she is, having been fucked in all three holes and dripping of cum. He guides her into his lap. “Now comes the truly fun part. Come on, prove one last time how eager you are. You’ve already taken both of us at the same time so let’s see how do you deal with a different kind of double stuffing.”

“Sebastian,” she moans his name as she slides against his rock hard cock. He was stroking himself all the while Wes was taking Santana's ass.

“That’s right, you’ll be screaming my name soon enough. But before that, tell me something, Lopez.”

Santana is breathing heavily, so close to having Sebastian's dick back inside of her. She tries to lift herself so she can sink back down on it but she's in no state to overpower his strong hands on her hips. She pushes her still bound hands into his chest and claws at his skin to express her impatience.

"Go on then," he tells her, his blue eyes piercing into hers. "Admit that this is what you came here for. Admit that you're just a cockslut who wanted a good fuck."

She almost cries out when Sebastian lifts her and position himself at her entrance. His own cum is dripping onto his pants from her used cunt. Santana tries to move, grind against him, anything, but he's not letting her. Not until she tells him what he wants to hear.

"Fuck," she curses. "Okay, yeah. I wanted to be fucked. I want your cock in me. Just please, fill me up."

Sebastian sneers at her and Santana has only just realized that he's panting almost as heavily as she is. He wants this as much as she does, the bastard just enjoys making her say it. "You're not here for McKinley at all, are you?" he teases. "Come on, just say it one more time. You need my cock."

He brings her further down on him as he speaks and Santana cries out. "Yes, yes! I need your cock!"

She sinks down on him completely and falls forward as Sebastian leans back. She feels him stretch her out once again, some of his very own creamy white cum is still in her pussy and he begins fucking it back into her with every thrust of his hips. She pants into his ear and lifts her hands to grab his hair.

With this new, more horizontal position, Wes has space to come up behind her. Santana feels his warm hands on her ass as he spreads her cheeks and lines his cock at the entrance he previously pumped into.

Sebastian stops driving into her and she protests at the loss of movement. "Tell Wes, too. Tell him how much you need a second dick to make you feel truly full."

"Oh my god, please!" Santana moans. "Wes, get in me. I need you back in my ass, I need two cocks stretching me out. I... Fuck!"

She screams out when Wes pushes deeper into her. Sanatana tries to prepare herself as Wes buries himself in her tight hole again but it’s not exactly something she can ever be prepared for. Individually, they both felt huge within her but having both their big cocks stretch her out is almost too much. Santana sobs into Sebastian’s hair and she feels as if she’s being split into two, or four, or however many parts, as they begin moving within her. The two cocks get into a rhythm she wouldn’t exactly call comfortable but it’s so _fulfilling_ and she knows she won’t last long before another climax hits her. She’s thrashing between them, caught between these two bodies she does not care for in the slightest but desperately clings to for her release.

“I’m so fucking full,” she pants, clinging to Sebastian as he and Wes fuck her holes. Every time she feels like she can’t take anymore, just as one backs out the other slams into her, not giving her even a second to relax and it feels so fucking good and dirty. The slapping of their skins makes for a delicious wet sound, accompanied by their collective grunting as the boys fill her up. She's looking for her release but it keeps building up and she's not sure how much longer it can go on.

“Fuck, you’re incredibly tight,” Wes breathes from behind her. 

“That’s right, take it,” Sebastian says. “Take two cocks in your cunt and ass. Are you gonna come for us again, Lopez? Are you going to come for the third time, taking both our dicks?”

“Fuck yes,” Santana cries out. It was already getting too much for her not to come but then Sebastian's fingers sneak between their bodies and down to her clit.

She screams his name as she feels her orgasm come. Santana is tipped over the edge and the most intense wave of pleasure washes over her body. She closes her eyes and cums, her pussy clenching around Sebastian’s cock and her fluids soaking them and the coach.

“Holy shit, did she just squirt?” she faintly hears Wes ask.

Sebastian chuckles. “Damn right she did. Let’s give her something in return. Fucking take our loads then.”

They fuck her through her climax and soon, Santana feels them erupt inside of her. First is Wes, who fills up her ass with his warm and sticky cum. Sebastian comes not long after him and shoots his own load into her, once again painting the insides of her cunt with his white spurts.

Wes is the first to pull out, taking some of his jizz with him but some of it stays inside of her ass, filling Santana up in the strangest and hottest of ways. Sebastian remains inside of her as they both come down but then he’s lifting her up and so some of his come drips out of her, too, further staining the couch.

Santana drops down on her side, shaking in the aftermath of the most intense orgasm she’s ever had. She feels empty now that there aren’t two dicks stretching her out but she’s also a) _exhausted_ from the experience and b) the feeling of their loads pooling between her legs and covering her thighs is almost as good as the feeling of their cocks.

Wes zips himself up and leaves. Santana can’t bring herself to care, even if part of her hopes she’ll see him around.

“You’re a good little cumslut, aren’t you?” Sebastian finally turns to her after his breathing evens out. His hand slithers to Santana’s heat and he pushes some of the leaking cum back into her cunt, chuckling at the way her legs tremble.

“Shut up,” she pants even as she moves into the touch and moans as he begins pumping into her sore hole. “I believe that’s what they call going above and beyond, so you’d better hand those files over now.”

Sebastian stops in his movements and gives her that annoying fucking smirk that makes her want to kick him in the face. If only she could bring herself to lift her legs.

“Oh, but Lopez,” he starts, withdrawing his hand and examining the way their combined fluids cover his fingers. “The deal’s not complete at all.”

“What the fuck are you on about?” she gapes at him. “You swore you’d hand them over and leave the New Directions alone if-“

She falters and swallows heavily when she realizes what it is that he meant.

“Yeah exactly,” he says as he climbs on top of her. “I said I’d do that if I got to cum in your mouth. Correct me if I’m wrong, but that’s one of the few things that hasn’t happened yet.”

Santana looks up at him with all the loathing she can manage. She shoves into his chest with her still bound hands, her effort resulting in basically nothing.

“I hate you so fucking much,” she mutters.

Sebastian grins at her and lowers a hand to start playing with her nipples. She arches into the touch and feels her snatch push out more of his cum as it pulsates.

“I can assure you, the feeling’s entirely mutual.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat loosely based on this prompt: https://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/26585.html?thread=29883353
> 
> Here's my first go at Sebtana with the added twist of Wes! I think I'll write more for them because their mutual disdain coupled with the sexual tension is too much fun. But before that, I have other Santana centric smut fics in mind and I'm also happy to look at requests and prompts. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to read, there's a good chance I'll take inspiration from it.


End file.
